


fam·i·ly (noun)

by TheThirteenthHour



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Bede ponders the concept of family, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheThirteenthHour/pseuds/TheThirteenthHour
Summary: Opal has known him for less than a day and treats him more like family than anyone else. Even more than the Chairman.
Relationships: Beet | Bede & Poplar | Opal, Beet | Bede & Rose | Chairman Rose
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	fam·i·ly (noun)

Opal has known him for less than a day and treats him more like family than anyone else. Even more than the Chairman. Bede is suspicious, because all he has ever known is to suspect and reject.

The Chairman was always the exception, but now, he doesn’t know.

To think that Opal treats him like family is strange, not only for having just met her, but because his definition of the term has never been solid. Family is people who praise him or believe in him. That’s the best way he understands it. But he thinks it’s supposed to be people who guide him and protect him. People who care, however that feels. There may even be more to it.

And Opal exudes the nebulousness of _family_.

Or, as someone who praised his talent, he hopes she does.

She recognizes him from his battles. She notices his challenger’s band has been taken. She tells him, “Old Rose could never raise anything as he should,” and grins like she can see right through the Chairman, and right through him.

He can’t find it in him to defend a man he would do anything for.

She promises he’ll blossom with her guidance, and for the first time since Rose, he lowers his guard.


End file.
